


Lucky

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Finally, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Quiet moments on the crashed Normandy, post ME3. Fluff with a side of survivor guilt.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for MissEffect who asked for Shakarian with “how long have you been like this?”. Enjoy, darling!

“How long have you been like this?”

“Don’t laugh.” It would sound harsher if not for the twitch at the corner of her mouth, smile barely contained. Her eyes return to the empty fish tank and the smile fades out. “I didn’t think I’d miss them.”

This isn’t about fish. Can’t be, Garrus thinks, watching her slumped, sitting on the floor, back against the bed. There’s defeat in her shoulders and sadness painted on her face. Does his presence help, he wonders, or is it all the more reminder that they made it through, when others didn’t? Fish included. 

He leaves her to wallow and ducks and weaves through the corridors of the Normandy, some debris still lingering after its crash. Long ago, he stashed something in the galley kitchen; if he’s lucky - and to be honest, Garrus has been so lucky lately that he can’t really ask the Spirits for more - it’s still there. Miraculously, it is, deep inside one of the freezers, protected by a vacuum seal that withstood the devastation of their landing. He scavenges around for a spoon, and his luck only runs dry by half - a fork will have to do. 

Shepard’s in exactly the same position he left her, vacant look in her eyes. He sits beside her and nudges her with an elbow. “I’ve got something. Was saving it for a special occasion.” He points to the container in his hands. “Guess this is it, what better way to give this place a proper send off?”

The wonder in her voice is unexpected, surprise, joy, emotion. Despite the bluster and the attitude he puts on for others, behind closed doors, he’s still amazed she chose him. It makes him nearly blush, the look she gives him, like he hung the planets in the sky, like she’s not the saviour of the universe who deserves... everything. “Ice cream? Chocolate ice cream? How?”

The question is rhetorical more than anything, as Shepard’s already taken the lid off, and uses the fork to pick at the block of frozen treat. Garrus replies anyway, an arm snuck around her shoulders. “Jeff helped. Last time we were on Earth, before you surrendered.” He can’t resist making a joke. “Should we worry about food poisoning?”

“I don’t care,” Shepard laughs, proving that she can be deadly even with just a fork, scooping chunks out of the tub. Her eyes close in delight as ice cream melts on her tongue. 

Garrus doesn’t lie to himself, he knows the demons are still there, just one memory away, waiting for bait around each corner. For now though, he crowds her close to him, feels the softness of her hair against his mandible, her knees digging into him (Spirits, he can’t believe he hasn’t worn armour in months!) and lets her be, eating past due ice cream on the floor of their former home and wondering - again - how did he get so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is better than sex. Okay, not quite, but a close second. Do your thing, please. Thanks for reading. <333


End file.
